As is known in the art, in space-based systems and other airborne systems, there is a desire and need to reduce, and ideally minimize, the weight of circuits and systems used in such systems.
Some space-based systems (including, but not limited to space-based radar or communication systems) utilize space-based antenna arrays. To manufacture a relatively large antenna array, a plurality of antenna elements may be printed on a relatively large sheet of a dielectric material (sometimes referred to as a “panel”). Such a panel can be a significant source of weight in a space-based or airborne system. To create even larger antenna arrays, a modular approach may be used in which like or similar panels are coupled together. The panels may be disposed in support/alignment frames and arranged in groups (or “tiled”) in desired patterns to form an entire antenna array. This approach adds even more weight to the antenna array.
In general, prior art approaches to reducing the weight of an array antenna in space-based and airborne systems have focused on attempting to minimize the size and weight of the frame and related structures supporting the antenna array.